


Lost In The Deep End

by Funky Hanji (Temari)



Series: Lines Crossed [3]
Category: Super Lovers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Half-Sibling Incest, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Rough Sex, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 09:14:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12129258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Temari/pseuds/Funky%20Hanji
Summary: - «Aki?»He froze, eyes wide as saucers and breath stuck in his lungs, for a moment glad his back was to the door so his twin couldn't see him paling. He hummed in response, not trusting his voice with fully formed words yet. He heard Shima step further into the room and stop next to the bed. -





	Lost In The Deep End

**Author's Note:**

> Just take this third part of the series. |D  
> Ages are: Aki&Shima 17; Haru 21.

Waiting for the train to arrive was worse than it had been to walk to the station. Passing by people on the sidewalk had been manageable; no one would think twice about a young man walking briskly, not even if it was a late Sunday morning and he was wearing a school uniform—most would assume he was going home from an extra session of cram school, which wasn't too far from the truth; he'd just skipped today.

Aki had done his best to keep his face neutral all the way from the hospital to the nearest station, showing confidence in his strides which he wasn't feeling, all to hide the guilt and shame churning in his stomach. It had worked fine until he was standing still on the platform. His composure was slowly crumbling the longer it took for the train to arrive. His stare jumped from the face of someone near him to another every few seconds, thoughts of _are the stains visible?_ or _can they see I'm not wearing a shirt?_ or even _do they know what I've done?_ circling in his head.

The more rational part of his brain knew 'no' was the answer to those recurring questions. Not to mention, unless it turned out telepathy was a real thing, no one could hear his concerns; it was just the part of Aki's conscience intent on making him feel like trash.

As soon as the train stopped before him, he carelessly pushed through the group of passengers trying to exit. He felt some glares digging into his back but he paid them no mind; he only wanted to get out of the open. He realized, within the first five minutes of the ride, how maybe his current situation wasn't any better. Aki was squashed against other people on all sides because the car was packed even though it wasn't rush hour yet, what with it being Sunday, and it was hot despite the air conditioning. His nose unpleasantly attacked by other people's body odors, perfumes and colognes; he could hardly complain, after all he was sweating as well, who knew what others could smell coming off him—

 _Cum_ , all thoughts but that one came to a screeching halt. _You stink of sex. You know you do, what if they can smell it too?_ There is was again, his conscience poking at his brain with self-reproach.

«No, no, that's impossible,» Aki muttered under his breath. He was being too self-conscious; he had taken off the stained white button-up shirt, so short of someone bending down and sniffing at his ass, there was no way anyone could smell anything other than maybe dried sweat on him. «Yeah, that's right. I'm fine.»

He felt a sharp pain spike in his lower abdomen. He winced as his insides twisted like some sadistic entity was fiddling with his guts for entertainment.

 _Shit—spoke too soon_ , he cursed, biting his lips, his brows furrowing: he knew exactly what that feeling meant and he was not looking forward to dealing with it. He wondered for a panicked moment if he could endure it until he reached his grandparents' house… he hoped so. It was an embarrassing enough situation without getting stuck in a public bathroom, groaning in pain while he rode out the loud, disgusting after-effects of bareback anal sex; it was something people frequently forgot to mention in BL manga and whatnot. Why Aki had thought those would have been reliable sources, at the time, had a lot to do with being horny, impatient and stupidly curious to try it out with Shima (he could have let the research to his twin, but he'd wanted to surprise and impress the other with his knowledge).

Aki's legs were trembling.

The train car was unmercifully cramped and suffocating; it did nothing to assuage the feeling of sickness inside him, which was slowly intensifying along with the copious amount of cold sweat gathering on his temples, nape, back. He needed to get out. He needed to go back to his grandparents' place. He almost missed the voice overhead announcing his stop, busy praying for his body to resist as he was. As soon as the train slowed to a stop at the station, Aki tuned towards the doors and nudged his way out, elbows jabbing people at random and insults thrown his way be damned. He broke through the throng of passengers filing in and out, wasting only one second to regain his bearings, before taking off toward the exit at a hurried pace.

* * *

 

By the time his grandparents' old, traditional mansion was in sight, some twenty minutes later, Aki had gone from speed-walking to running, to wobbling, to dragging his feet; the sharp pain in his gut increasing the longer he tried to put off the inevitable encounter with the porcelain bowl of the toilet. People were looking at him funny as he passed them by—some confused, some concerned, some with 'better-stay-out-of-whatever-that-is' expressions on their faces—and he couldn't blame them; he knew his face was ashen and clammy, his fringe sticking to his forehead and temples, his entire body convulsing. Aki staggered on, panting and groaning, the hand not clutching the school bag to his chest using the fenced walls and metal gates along the sidewalk as support.

He was almost there.

Pushing past the front gate, at last, Aki briefly considered bypassing the main entrance, sneaking inside the house through the wooden porch surrounding three of the four sides instead. Another vicious cramp hit him, making him rule out that option in favor of speeding up his trip to a bathroom.

Closing the front door with shaking hands, Aki carelessly stepped out of his shoes, eyes scrutinizing the area, hoping no one had heard him come in. The three corridors meeting at the genkan—one straight ahead and two at the sides—seemed empty; the housekeepers probably busy elsewhere in the large mansion. _Good_ , he thought as hurried down the corridor in front of him and took the stairs two at a time, his destination the bathroom at the far corner of the second floor, the nearest to his room. _A little more._

A sigh of relief escaped Aki's lips when he locked the bathroom door behind him. He released his iron grip on the school bag and bolted to the toilet, barely managing to pull down his pants and underwear.

* * *

 

«Never again,» Aki vowed, voice gruff after the incessant, pathetic sounds he'd let out throughout the twenty minutes it had taken for his intestines to stop rebelling against him and the semen he had forced on them. «I'm never waiting this long to clean it out. _Fuck_.»

His legs still felt weak as he walked into his bedroom after a much-needed shower, a towel wrapped around his waist and another one over his head. He sat on his bed, stared at the pile of clothes on the floor next to his feet. He picked up his uniform's jacket: it was sweaty but otherwise clean; the shirt was in better shape than he'd thought: horribly crumpled from being balled-up and shoved into the school bag, but there were only a few whitish stains near the bottom; the pants and boxers were the real problem: both had some heavy cum smears, now dried and flaky, where the fabric had completely soaked it up. Aki grimaced—he'd been so panicked in that hospital room, he'd jumped off of Haru and dressed back up without even properly cleaning up the mess on his thighs.

_Should I just trash these?_

Aki shook his head at that. He might get away with a pair of underwear disappearing, but how would he explain a lost pair of school uniform pants to his grandparents? They would be forced to request the school to order new ones. How would he explain it to Shima—his twin was bound to question it, if he found out—? No, he didn't have any other choice but to hope they could be salvaged; he could try to clean the pants himself, or maybe he could bring them to a dry-cleaner in secret… he certainly had enough allowance to pay for it.

He sighed, eyelids growing heavy as a wave of tiredness sat on his shoulders. A nap sounded nice. He wasted just enough time to put on a pair of striped blue-and-gray boxers and kick the soiled clothes under the bed, before throwing himself onto the mattress.

His bedroom's door slid open and closed; a barely audible click followed as it was locked.

«Aki?»

He froze, eyes wide as saucers and breath stuck in his lungs, for a moment glad his back was to the door so his twin couldn't see him paling. He hummed in response, not trusting his voice with fully formed words yet. He heard Shima step further into the room and stop next to the bed.

«You alright?» Shima asked, sounding vaguely concerned. «Misaki-san told me you were sick…» he elaborated when he was met with silence.

Aki cursed inwardly, and felt a flush of embarrassment heat his neck: one of the housemaids had walked by the bathroom and had heard him. _Just fucking kill me now._ «'M fine,» he said, «just-» he wreaked his brain for a believable lie, his chest twisting in both anxiety and guilt- «somethin' I ate on the way home.»

A noncommittal sound from his twin was all he heard.

A hand on his shoulder pulled gently, his body going along with it willingly until he was on his back, staring up at Shima. He basked in the sight. Black hair falling over his forehead, framing his glasses; the small wrinkle in the middle of his furrowed brows; the slight downward curve of his mouth; the warmth of his palm on his naked shoulder. Aki shuddered, a sigh leaving him. All thoughts of guilt fleeing from his mind, drowned out by the blissful sensation of having Shima's eyes on him—he saw, could _feel_ , them roving over his skin—and the hunger growing in them, despite the lingering concern, had his body slowly heating up in response.

«Shima...»

«Yeah…?»

Aki licked his lips, a pleased shiver running under his skin as his twin followed the action. «Why not help me feel better?» He sat up, turning to face the other. He knew Shima wanted it just as badly as he did, yet he still seemed unsure after knowing Aki had been sick. «It's been awhile-» he hooked his index fingers in Shima's jeans' belt hoops- «let's hurry and take your clothes off.»

It worked. Shima bent down, cupping his face with his hands, and mashed their mouths together; he opened up upon contact, humming appreciatively, his tongue meeting his twin's, sliding around it and sucking lightly. Shima groaned and he swallowed it down, thirsting for more. They separated for air and he popped open the buttons of his twin's jeans, pulling on them as Shima stepped out of them, still nipping and licking at his neck. A tug on Shima's t-shirt and the article of clothing was tossed on the floor. His mouth kissing the newly-bare navel, he snaked his arms behind Shima's back; he raked the fingers resting on his twin's skin downward, blunt nails digging into flesh and leaving red lines. A low moan came from Shima, his cock, hard already, jumping in pleasure against the hollow of Aki's throat.

He bowed his back, head lowering enough so he could nuzzle shamelessly at the bulge, Shima's hand massaging his scalp gingerly in spite of the ravenous desire gleaming in his blown irises.

«Lie down,» Shima said. He did as told, a small grin lighting up the other's flushed face as he positioned himself between Aki's raised knees. «Let me do it.»

Aki's face went up in flames, his heart doing somersaults in his chest. A needy whine escaped him. « _Shiiit_ yes...»

Guilt and shame reared their ugly heads up again, whispering how much of a _goddamn slut_ he was, how he didn't deserve Shima, not after fucking Haru in that hospital room, after _choosing_ him over Shima—

 _NO. Shut the fuck up!_ He argued with his conscience, a lump forming in his throat and eyes stinging, _It's not it! I…! Shima is—nothing matters more than him. No one._

«Ah!»

Snapping back to the moment, he raised his head from the pillow; boxers discarded somewhere, he stared at Shima going down on him. Sucking on his tip, circling under the crown with his tongue, licking at the pulsing veins; his cock disappearing inside the warm wetness of his twin's mouth, hints of teeth barely grazing him and making him squirm; palm squeezing his balls, fingers running lower to rub at the patch of skin there, teasing a pad over his hole; the other hand clutching his hip to keep it pinned to the bed. Abandoning the stiff, angry-red, leaking erection, Shima's mouth wandered to his trembling inner thighs, biting and sucking hickeys there before that same mouth came up to Aki's face. His name muttered against his lips in a passion-filled tone, it was all he could do, tangling his hand into black locks of hair and pulling Shima to him in a rough, open-mouthed kiss; spit and breaths and moans mixing. Slowly rutting against each other while their lips were occupied, the skin-on-cotton friction delicious and tortuous, they relished in the full-body contact of their embrace.

It felt amazing, after weeks lacking this kind of intimacy. Every sensation was amplified as he felt Shima's touch on his body again, his skin rippling with goosebumps everywhere he was caressed.

«Shima,» Aki whispered, stopping his twin before he could crawl back between his thighs, «'s not enough...»

He loved receiving blow-jobs from Shima—almost as much as he loved giving them—but he needed more. His nights, and even some mornings and afternoons really, had been filled with filthy dreams and fantasies, and he'd had only his own hands to get rid of some tension.

«Inside, Shima.»

Shima seemed hesitant. «You sure?» he asked. «You were sick not too long ago.»

His concern was appreciated, a smile showing Aki's gratitude, but the restlessness he'd been feeling all day wouldn't go away until he was one with his twin again. An awful idea popped up in his head, and he knew he'd be disgusted with himself later for forcing Shima's hand with it—who was he kidding, he already was—but the ravenous hunger driving him was everything he could think about.

_I am a slut, a goddamn bitch in heat._

He reached for his Shima's face, lowering it until he could speak next to his ear, voice breathy and daring. «What if I told you I fucked someone while I was out-» the other stiffened in his hold- «and they came inside me?» He continued, the body pressed against his rigid. «What if that someone was _aniki_?»

He heard a low, primal growl coming from Shima, a zip of electricity shooting through his veins in response.

Before he could as much as blink, Aki was alone on the bed. His arms abandoned along his sides and his entire front cold with the lack of another person's body heat. His brain could hardly process it: had he fucked up _that_ bad? Yes and he probably deserved it; for listening to the petty side of him equating what he'd done to Haru, to his twin dating random girls to appease their grandparents' wishes. He'd betrayed Shima, in the worst possible way. It was no surprise he was now disgusted with him, he'd understand if the other refused to have anything to do with him going forward. It'd be difficult from now on, living under the same roof and seeing each other every day yet pretend they were nothing but brothers—

The mattress near the foot of the bed dipped.

Aki snapped his eyes up from where they'd been fixed vacantly on his lap, focusing on Shima; he'd climbed back on the bed, left knee and right foot planted on the mattress. Aki took note of the two objects in his twin's right hand—lube and a couple strips of cloth they'd already used sometimes as both blindfolds and makeshift handcuffs—but the wandering of his attention didn't last long, not when he had _that_ stare directed at him. Shima's eyes were flashing dangerously behind his glasses' lenses, his nostrils were flared, his shoulders were tense. He looked vicious; his dark brown irises drowned by blown pupils, skin flushed in anger. The cock hidden in his boxers still hard, and it made Aki's own jump back to life: despite the change in atmosphere, under such a stern scrutiny, Shima still wanted him. He bit back a whine, a hand clenching the sheets to keep him from reaching out.

«Why.» It came out as a snarl, grim, accusing. Shima let go of the lube and pieces of cloth, surging forward, both hands gripping Aki's hips and their faces centimeters apart. «Why _nii-san_?»

A shudder shook his entire body from head to toe, a voiceless moan slipping past his lips; his twin's narrowed eyes boring into his, sizzling, his breath falling on his cheeks in hot puffs. He wasn't sure what to tell him… he had no viable explanation other than a temporary lapse in judgement, raging teenage hormones and sexual frustration getting so loud in his brain, to a point he couldn't reason past the haze…

 _What about the fact you'd do it again?_ He tried not to think about that.

«I… don't know.» He told the truth. «One minute I was staring at him and the next-» he'd climbed Haru's hospital bed, half naked, about to ride his comatose brother- «everything was, was hot and the air seemed to be vibrating, and I uh—I didn’t think of the consequences...» He rushed through it, voice fizzing out at the end.

He swallowed thickly, waiting for a reaction; it wasn't one he'd expected.

He was flipped over with no warning, his surprised gasp devolving into a groan when his nape was assaulted by teeth sinking into it. Shima's full weight bearing down on him, from chest to thighs, his clothed erection pressing between the cleft of his ass. Distracted by the mouth leaving marks all over his neck and shoulders, he disregarded the strong grip leaving his hips in favor of closing around his forearms until Shima put some distance between them. Aki felt his arms being pulled backward, bending and resting below his scapulae, soft cotton circling his wrists to bind them together, tighter than usual. A second strip was tied around his stiff cock.

«Shima...»

The keening plea, muffled by the pillow his face was resting on, went ignored.

A fierce rumble of Aki's name pierced the relative silence on the room, Shima's mouth attacking once again his skin following suit, hands back locked onto his hips. Biting and sucking forcefully along the expanse of his bowed back and bound arms, fingers digging into his bones; Aki knew bruises would be blooming wherever his twin was touching, marks he'd look at for the next week with an excited thrill shooting down his spine. The stinging path of Shima's teeth didn't stop once it reached his ass, a louder moan escaping Aki when they sank into his cheek—more bites like that and he was going to cum, with how high strung he'd been lately—a second and third bite had him reeling. Shima's nails raked up and down his inner thighs, spreading his ass wide open to allow a brazen tongue to invade him; lapping over his hole, roughly plunging inside in short, shallow thrusts.

It was enough to drive Aki mad, his body jerking, rolling back into Shima for more or shying away for some respite. « _Shima!_ Fffu—nngh!—s-slow do— _AH!_ » The broken groans cut off. His spine arched, toes curled, a violent shudder rippling across his body.

 _Dry... orgasm…?_ An extra shiver joined the aftershocks at the thought.

He didn't have time to marvel at the notion, though: Shima hadn't stopped his assault, his tongue still working him tirelessly. Nerve endings still tingling from his dry climax, his whole body quivering. Gasps and whines and _«So good!»_ s gliding past his lips avidly. His twin seemed to get off of every one of them—he put more and more fervor into lapping and sucking and nibbling at Aki's rim, humid puffs of air falling over the wet stripes of saliva, filthy curses and grunts muffled against his skin; hands groping his ass in a bruising hold, keeping his cheeks spread as best he could.

It was supposed to be a punishment, yet Shima was doing everything in his power to give him what he always yearned for the most: his single-minded attention, his touch, his passion. It was driving Aki up a wall. He was sweating and shaking, his body beyond his control. He wanted to cum _so bad_ . He wanted Shima buried inside him, _now_.

«Shima-» he swallowed through a parched throat and licked his dry lips, screaming for his twin's, or any kind of contact that wasn't with the soft, drool-soaked pillow under his chin- «inside! Please, please please _please!_ »

«Shut up,» Shima said, backing away from Aki's ass.

The warning should have been threatening, but the breathlessness of Shima's voice, the harsh pants reaching his ears, the clenching-unclenching of his hands on him; they all told Aki his twin was on the verge of exploding, self-control hanging on by a thread. If he could look at him, he knew Shima's face would be bright red and glistening from his own saliva and sweat, glasses dirty, askew and fogged up; boxers sporting a huge damp spot on the front as he fought to delay his orgasm. He groaned, aching to see that wreaked face. To touch it, sink his nails into his jaw, bite the lips that had been ravishing him, swallowing every raw rumble coming out of them.

Two fingers were shoved inside him, startling a yelp out of him. Wet and cold with lube, Shima's fingers scissored, spread, prodded with practiced motions, precise yet lacking the usual gentleness and patience. Once he found his prostate, Shima kept hitting it relentlessly until the moans spilling from his mouth turned into sobs.

«Rough! Shitshitshit…! Put it in—fuck, _please, ah_ , Shima put it _in_!»

Shima's only answer was a click of his tongue, barely heard over the lewd squelching of his fingers pulling out, Aki's own lewd cries and his heartbeat going crazy in his ears.

He did his best to relax, knowing it was going to be a tight fit after the rushed, frankly insufficient preparation—not that he was complaining; their usual lovemaking was nice, but this fierce possessiveness and harsh touches were turning him on like never before—yet he still struggled for breath as Shima pushed past his entrance. His back bowed at the stretch, his teeth sinking into the pillow and his eyes watering. The extra lube Shima had poured on his cock doing little to soothe the exquisite burn for either of them.

«Fuck, tight,» Shima gritted out.

It was taking everything he had, for Shima to pace himself, and Aki could feel it from the strain in his voice, the shaking of his hands as they gripped his sides. Any other time, he'd be more than happy to let his twin take it easy. Any other time. Scooting backwards as much as he could, using his chest as leverage in lieu of his still-tied hands, Aki all but impaled himself on Shima; the sinful moans flowing out the both of them sent a jolt of gratification shooting through him.

Shima abandoned any momentary hesitation. The hold on Aki's hips went firm, his twin pulling out until only his tip was left in him, before plunging back in full force, a grunt in the form of his name on Shima's lips.

The rhythm Shima established was downright brutal; ramming inside him with little care using all of his weight, the bed creaking and Aki's body rocking with the wild motions, his face ending up pressed to the pillow at every push forward. Tears ran down his cheeks unrestrained, spit dribbling from his chin, sweat glistened on his blushing skin. He squirmed and bucked and seeked, his muscles flexing and coiling, feverishly trying to match Shima's thrusts. His blood rushing in his veins, his mind devoid of thoughts not concerning his twin.

«Oh! Mnh, aaah, _god yess_ ! Fuck Shi-Shima your _dick feels_ —» He had no idea what was coming out of his mouth, he couldn't control it, and he was being so loud, a housemaid—or god forbid their grandparents—might hear and come check. «Yes yes, amazin- _nngh!_ Harder— _fuckmeharder_!»

«Shit— _Aki_ , A-ki...!»

«M-my dick,» Aki pleaded, his bound, unattended cock sent spikes of pain through his nerves at every jerk of his body. «Pleaseplease, take the—ohshit!—off, lemme _cuuum_ …!»

«No,» Shima said, his voice winded yet unwavering.

Despite the vexed whine wheezing out of Aki, his walls clenched hard around Shima's twitching length. Unable to do much else, he focused on tightening his hole and pushing back each time his twin rammed forward. Sending him over the edge was all he wanted, milking a mind-blowing orgasm for all it was worth because it was Shima, the person he'd ached for during the last month—not Haru; that had been something he hadn't expected, a subconscious desire which had taken over him in a moment of weakness.

Shima's hips stuttered, losing their rhythm. «Gonna cum—Aki…!»

«Yes! _Fuck-_ » he near-screamed, voice hoarse and body quaking violently- « _fill me up!_ »

A few deep, uneven thrusts later, Shima's frantic movements came to a stop with a rumbling groan, his cock throbbing and spilling inside Aki. The feeling left him reeling, his pulse was jack-hammering in his chest, his lungs refused to work properly, his body writhing and vibrating; the warmth of Shima's cum painting his inner walls thrilling and lecherous and so satisfying, he might have had a second dry orgasm. Lost in the ecstasy of finally being filled with Shima, Aki didn't notice his twin pulling out, nor did he notice the cloth binding his wrists coming loose.

He was flipped around again, now facing Shima; an unbridled, drawn-out moan left him at the sight of the complete wreck his twin was—he was sure to look just as bad, just as _good_ , given the flash of lust sparkling in Shima's eyes.

Shima gestured at his hands, now limp at his sides he noted. Not needing verbal prompting, he rolled his wrists, his fingers, feeling coming back in them quick enough. When the pins-and-needles sensation disappeared, Shima moved forward, their faces centimeters apart; his mouth veered to his ear, purring low and sensual, sending shivers of pleasure down his already abused nerves.

«Finish yourself off,» he said. His right hand reaching for the wrapping around Aki's painfully hard, leaking erection; gently pulling on the bow, he undid it as he added: «To nii-san's name. Again.»

«Shim—oh, oh _shit!_ Seriously, nngh...» His hands were on his cock as soon as it was free, tugging at it with no finesse and an avid need for release, barely paying attention to the words being spoken to him, dark and sweet and suggestive.

«Ah, a _niki_ -» his subconscious seemed to absorb Shima's request- «S-so good, _A-aniki_ —fffuck! Shimaaa, oh…! _Yesyesyes_ I'm cummin'!»

He was almost there; after being beaten up by guilt and shame, egged on relentlessly by his twin's touches, punished and thoroughly fucked, Aki was one step away from exploding. Shima's free hand reached between his legs, two fingers sank inside his hole harshly, earning him an intelligible cry, pumping them in and out before taking the cum-dripping digits out and jamming them in Aki's mouth. He barely gagged, too far gone to care.

«I _saw_ you, this morning. At the hospital.»

His brain registered the words, the meaning in them. _He was there. He saw—watched me riding aniki's dick, sucking his—fuck, and Shima just had me suck on his! A-and he tied me up… like..._

He was gone. «Fuck, yes! Shima, _ah ah!_ Watch me—A-aniki! _S-Shimaaa…!_ »

He passed out.

When he woke up, he had no idea how much time had passed; not a lot, he guessed. He was still naked and shaking from the aftershocks of such a shattering orgasm, though his heartbeat was almost back to normal. He pressed a trembling hand over his forehead; he couldn't believe all that had happened. He could feel Shima's presence next to him, the warmth of his skin touching his from shoulder to knee, the quiet breathing, but he didn't have the courage to turn his head and look at his face. A weight had been lifted from his back, after he'd confessed his escapade—should he even call it that?— with Haru, yet another one, heavier, had been dropped in its' place. What if Shima told him he wanted nothing to do with him after knowing? After witnessing Aki's betrayal with his own eyes? He didn't think he could live with himself if it came to that.

«Aki.»

He hummed, trying and failing to act casual. Still refusing to meet Shima's gaze, boring holes in the side of his face.

«Look at me,» he said; his voice calm, now, though raspy.

Aki did as told, gasping quietly when he saw nothing of the anger and disappointment he'd expected. «Shima… I…»

«You'd do it again, wouldn't you?» It wasn't an accusation, rather it sounded like he was merely curious, like he already knew the answer. «It's fine, I don't mind.»

A shocked sound was all he could muster as a response. He searched Shima's eyes for a lie, finding nothing but acceptance, and understanding. «Why…?»

«'Cause I love you, and I know you love me too.» Shima rolled on top of him, elbows on each side of Aki's neck holding his weight. «I'd do anything to make you happy, Aki.»

  
Refusing to give into the urge to cry, he cupped Shima's cheeks in his hands, pulling him down and kissing him hard and deep. «Fuck, I love you,» he whispered into his twin's lips, «I love you, I love you, _Iloveyou_. No one is more important than you, Shima. Nothing.»

**Author's Note:**

> • [ 9- it had been loud, hot, the air seemed to be vibrating. I didn’t think of the consequences](http://embarrassed-mikorin.tumblr.com/post/162328124939/i-never-meant-to-hurt-you).
> 
> You find me either here ([funkyhanji](http://funkyhanji.tumblr.com/)) or here ([littlehermitscave](http://littlehermitscave.tumblr.com/)). :D


End file.
